The Second Awakening
by shadowsunknown
Summary: Kind of an xReader considering I can't think of name for the Main Character so I guess you get to play as her and choose her name.
1. Chapter 1

~Intro~

A little girl felt around her room, considering she was blind and she couldn't see. Her mother frowned at her and handed her her baton that allowed her to hit anything near her. Suddenly, her father's phone rang and he picked it up and judging from the message they were sending, they thought it was nothing but spam.

The voice on the other line spoke, "If you wish to heal your daughters blindness call this number."

They listed a number that their father recognized as the number of the Catholic Church and looked at the Caller ID of the person but it was simply labeled as Unknown. "If you don't leave me alone I will report you."

"This is for your daughters sake. I mean you no harm. Just please give this a chance."

Her father hung up and looked around the room. His wife looked over at him, "Who was it?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask for a name. They said something about having the ability to heal [insert name here]'s blindness."

"That's impossible! I've reached out to many doctors and physicians and their answer was always no!"

"Apparently we didn't try the Catholic Church."

"The Catholic Church?"

He nodded, "That guy gave me their number."

"Well, maybe we should give it a try."

"No! Suppose they harm her!"

"Why would they harm her?"

"Haven't you heard the story about that priest's daughter who was sent away because he went away on business and couldn't take her with him. Well, that same girl hasnt been heard from since! I don't trust that church..."

"...but it's our only option! Just think about it! [Insert name here] will be able to see!"

He sighed and looked at their daughter who kept smacking her baton around, "I... I suppose it couldn't hurt."

~•~

The next day they went to the church and [insert name here] smacked her baton against the stone church. She always hated walking around outside because she couldn't pick up at things around her. Her mother took her free hand and they walked inside.

An bald, old man looked at them curiously. He never saw them before and didn't know why they came in today, "Can I help you?"

Her mother walked over to him, "Yes we got word that someone could heal our daughters blindness. Is that a true?"

"Oh. Well, a man stopped by and dropped an address off for a couple with a blind child."

"Oh."

He gestured to a table that held a small note, a goblet of wine and a basket of bread with cheese sitting nearby. She picked up the note and studied the address. It seemed to contain a surgeon she's never heard of before, "Dr. Richter Stein..." She pocketed the note and walked over to her husband, "They found a doctor."

Her husband forced a smile and put his arm on his daughters shoulder and looked towards the bald headed man, "Thanks."

They nodded and the small family began to leave the church to head for the doctors address.

~•~

They drove up to a house that sat on a hill and walked up to it, as the little girl swung her baton around in the grass. Her father knocked on the door and waited for an answer with his wife.

The door opened and a man with dark green hair, red eyes and pale skin answered the door, "Oh. Pleasure to finally see you. Please do come in."

They sat on the couch and he walked over to them. The girls father spoke up, "So, how are you going to repair her sight?"

"A corneal transplant."

Her mother looked at him like he was stupid, "...but I heard that doesn't heal blindness!"

"Not a regular one, but this one will."

"What's so different about this one?"

"The eyes being used."

She stiffened, feeling a little uneasy, "Who's eyes are they?"

"Eyes of someone who had near supernatural vision."

She didn't quite get it, "Go on."

"There's nothing more to go on. Do you the surgery to be performed or not?"

The woman had nothing to lose. She'd give anything to let her daughter see her just once, "Yes."

"Good, however she is much too young. I wouldn't want her kicking and screaming. Contact me once she turns..mmm..." He paused to think of an age, "Seventeen."

"Seventeen? Why that long?"

"...because she will have fully matured. She'd know the difference between a good and bad situation by then."

He leaned forward and put a number on the table and sat back in the chair. The woman took the number and held the card in her hand. "Well, thank you."

"Of course."

After a while of getting to know 'Dr. Ricter Stein' and having a cup of tea with biscuits they determined he wasn't a bad man and decided to go through with the surgery once their daughter turned seventeen. They talked about how she's been blind since birth and he got to know her a little. Afterwards, they shook hands and left.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 1~

[insert name here] finally turned seventeen and blossomed into a beautiful teenager, regardless of her pale gray eyes. Her hair was a dark blonde and she was very slim even though she preferred baggy clothes that hung loosely on her.

Her mother entered her room and gave her a kind smile even though she knew her daughter wouldn't be able to see it, "Happy Birthday, [Insert name here]!" She jumped and looked over at her mother. Even though she could hear her mother's footsteps she still got a fright from how excited she sounded. "Do you recall what your birthday present is?"

"No..."

"It's the gift of sight! The best gift in the whole world and I can't wait to give it to you."

She stared at the floorboards with an empty look in her eyes, "...but what if I don't like it?"

"Why wouldn't you like it, sweetie?"

"Well, I've been blind my whole life. It'd be weird..."

Her mother stared at her and kissed her head, "You'll be fine."

She gripped the folds of her sweatpants in nervousness, "I hope so..."

"I know so."

~•~

An hour passed and they drove up to Dr. Richter Stein's house. [Insert name here] has grown accustomed to the magnetic fields around her and abandoned her baton. She thought she simply didn't need anymore and walked with her parents up to the house.

Her mother knocked on the door and her father stood by [insert name here] feeling a little uneasy as he shifted from foot to foot nervously. It confused [insert name here] and she was wondering why his feet kept hitting the ground. He wasn't walking because she couldn't sense him making a forward motion towards anything.

Dr. Richter Stein answered the door and let them in, "Ah, just in time. I was beginning to think you weren't coming. Come sit."

They walked in and sat on the couch. [Insert name here] had a bit of trouble finding the couch since the place was so unfamiliar but her mother guided her in the right direction.

Her father looked at the suspicious man with the dark green hair, "Now, when will this start exactly?"

"Soon. I want to make sure she's comfortable first." He walked over and set a cup of tea gently in her hands, "Please drink."

She drank the tea and she choked on it slightly. There was something off about the flavor and her eyes slowly closed as she passed out. Her parents looked at her in fright and Dr. Richter Stein grabbed them by their wrists, teleported to a cliff and pushed them off it. They were sent falling to their death and Richter appeared next to [insert name here], picked her up and took her to a private room with no windows.

He laid her down and opened her eyes slightly, while he took a body with dark blonde hair and blue eyes out of a coffin. They took out a scalpel and shaved off [insert name here]'s corneas and put them on a side table while he removed each of the woman's corneas and transplanted them onto [insert name here]'s eyes.

Once they were put in place, he took out a pen and paper and wrote a letter to his nephews -the Sakamaki's.

Once the letter was sent he delivered her to them and told her she'd be living with them from now on since he had no time for a child, given he was a doctor as far as she knew and she had no other relatives she could live with. Her grandparents passed away last year and both of her parents were only childs.

She stared at the mansion before her and Dr. Richter Stein's car drove away. Everything was so vivid and colorful to her and she was surprised by everything she looked at. She walked through the gate and used the large knocker to knock on the door.

A butler answered the door and led her in over to the living room where she was given a proper introduction to everyone who lived there including a girl named Yui who she took a liking to. Everyone else seemed a little creepy to her. Especially the boy with the purple hair and dead eyes. She didn't have anything to compare him to, since this was the first time seeing everything.

The butler took her bags to a room upstairs. While she was with Dr. Richter Stein, she spent weeks with him until he got word from his nephew Shu that it was okay for her to be delivered to them. He even drove her home to scrounge up a few of her belongings which included her baton even though she had no use for it, anymore. It still comforted her, after all her parents gave it to her on her fifth birthday.

One of the brothers leaned towards her. "Hey takoyaki."

"Eh!?" She didn't understand what he meant and he kept eyeing her chest. Her face reddened, "That's very rude..."

Yui stared at the floor, mumbling to herself, "...at least, it isn't pancake..."

Ayato looked over at her, "What was that, pancake?"

"...nothing..."

The boy with the reddish brown hair and emerald green eyes smirked at Yui as she stared at the floor. Another male who was wearing a fedora leaned towards [insert name here] with a sly smile, "I'm so glad we get another bitch-chan!"

[Insert name here] stiffened and looked over at him, "Bi- what?"

He began to lean close to her, breathing into her neck, "Bitch-chan~"

Just then, the sound of thin metal pricked her ears and she looked over at a male with red eyes and dark hair adjusted his glasses, "Take such endeavors to your room..."

 _Such endeavors?_ She didn't know what he meant. Being blind caused her to be very naive, as she couldn't see anything at all and never leaned about such things. Her mother just didn't know how to tell her... A light blush rose to her cheeks and she didn't understand it, so she touched the heat on her cheeks, whispering, "W-what is this?"

Everyone frowned at her questioningly, until the sound of feet echoed off the floor. "What's going on?"

[Insert name here] jumped and looked towards at the unfamiliar voice. It belonged to a boy with ruby red eyes and white hair. As far as she was concerned she hasn't been introduced to him yet. "Who... are you?"

"Who are you?"

"[Insert name here]"

"Subaru. Now what's going on here!?"

Shu lounged about and looked at him out the corner of his eye, "We were given another human."

"Why?"

Shu shrugged and the girl he addressed as 'human' spoke up, "I have a name, why'd you address me as human?"

He never gave her a response and stood up, ended the meeting and walked upstairs. Everyone split in separate directions around the manor and she was left confused in the living room. After a while she decided to explore her new home and set off in search of something interesting to look at. There had to be something, considering she'd never seen anything before -everything was just so new to her.


End file.
